The field of electrical devices and systems, and in particular the design, arrangement, and manipulation of electrical wires and cable assemblies, is of great importance in the modern world. The twisting of multiple wires into cable assemblies and the corresponding separation of those cable assemblies into its constituent wires are important processes in this field of work. While these processes may be accomplished through a variety of means, including the use of the hands, dealing with such assemblies can be dangerous, difficult, and time consuming. This disadvantage is especially apparent in cases where the desired work area is difficult to access in some manner.
Various attempts have been made to provide for a means to more efficiently work with cable assemblies or a plurality of wires simultaneously. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,583, issued in the name of Carlson, describes a wire twisting tool adapted to hold free adjacent wire ends. The Carlson tool provides a particular special relationship to allow for uniform twisting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,152, issued in the name of Neff, describes a wire twisting and cutting tool that grips a plurality of wires for twisting in a perpendicular manner. The Neff tool provides a cutting edge to trim the wires once the cable assembly is achieved. U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,786, issued in the name of Gowhari, describes linesman type pliers with a wire splice twister. The jaws provide a tapered recess to allow for wire insertion and a twisted splice when the pliers are manually rotated.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a wire twisting tool exist, particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. D 485,146 and D 494,032. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many of these devices are unfit to manipulate a plurality of wires. Those devices which are suited for manipulating a plurality of wires are not suited for the process of separating such cable assemblies. Furthermore, such devices are designed to grip a plurality of wires in a manner which is not perpendicular to the axis of twisting, thereby limiting the accessibility of use. Accordingly, there exists a need for a wire twisting device without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.